


Not All is as it Seems

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri are finally ready to sign a new treaty and become allies yet again, tragedy strikes and one of the members of SG-1 is killed. But is all really as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All is as it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around SGA season 5.

Finally the Tok'ra and Earth had decided it was time to renew their alliance officially. They had realised that an alliance was the right and necessary thing, and that their differences should not keep them apart. There was to be a big celebration for the signing of the treaty. SG-1 and Jack O'Neill was invited of course. It had been prepared and planned now for months and at last all was ready.

"So, Sam, you looking forward to a treaty with the Tok'ra again?" Daniel said. They, together with Teal'c, Jack, Vala, and Cam were walking to the gateroom where the signing would happen.

"Of course. Think of all the technology they've promised us access to! And it will be nice to be able to contact them for assistance easier again."

"_If _they plan on keeping their end of the bargain...I'm not gonna trust the snakes just yet! And don't forget we have to give them _hosts_ this time!" Jack grumbled.

They entered the gateroom, seeing both the Earth contingent with the president, as well as the Tok'ra group with grand councillor Garshaw and Supreme High Councillor Per'sus. The moment Sam saw them, she took her right hand out of her pocket and lifted it. On her fingers sat a small, Goa'uld weapon. Just as she was about to fire, Teal'c noticed and gave her a push so she didn't hit her intended target. She immediately turned and aimed again. However, now everyone had been alerted to the danger and she was hit by several shots from all sides. She still managed to get off a couple of shots before she fell to the ground, dead. Garshaw had received a glancing shot, but no one else was injured.

"What the fuck just happened?" O'Neill demanded, hurrying to where Sam had fallen.

"I believe Colonel Carter may have been a zatarc." Teal'c said.

"A _zatarc_? How could she be? We haven't seen anything to them in ages, and there aren't that many Goa'uld left anyway." O'Neill felt for Sam's pulse. Finding none, a look of grief, quickly hidden, crossed his features.

"There are more Goa'uld left than you would think, General O'Neill, albeit none very powerful. They are doing their best to get that power, though." Jalen stepped forward and looked down at Sam. She closed her eyes briefly, then looked up at the former and current members of SG-1. "I am sorry for your loss. At least we were able to stop her from killing anyone - and she did not have time to self-destruct, destroying any evidence."

"It's not like you guys got much info from the last zatarc-y person you dissected..." O'Neill didn't sound like he liked the idea of them cutting Sam up, even if it would help them find out who had done this.

Anise/Freya came over as well. "I heard what you said, General O'Neill. I understand your anger, and you are unfortunately correct. We learned very little from Martouf's body. However, we believe that the opportunity to compare the findings from the two cases would be worthwhile and not only give Colonel Carter's but also Martouf's death some meaning. We ask that the SGC will allow us to examine her as soon as possible."

"That is not for me to decide - unfortunately." O'Neill said, looking like he would like to block the Tok'ra from doing an autopsy on one of his friends. "That is Landry's area."

Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, and Vala had been standing by looking sorrowful and thinking about their friend. Meanwhile, the hectic atmosphere that had resulted from the attempt on Per'sus's life was slowly relaxing. A doctor was attending to Garshaw's shoulder which had been hit, while another was examining Sam. The doctor looked at them and shock her head. There was nothing to do for their friend.

The tragic event put a damper on the otherwise happy occasion, but the signing took place. It was every one's opinion that Sam would have wanted that.

* * *

A couple of days later.

"Unscheduled off-world activation...it's the Tok'ra, sir." The technician announced to Landry who was currently in the control room.

"Well open the iris, then!"

"Opening the iris..."

They looked down into the gateroom. Anise/Freya came through first, followed by two other Tok'ra, carrying a stretcher with Sam's corpse on.

Landry turned to the P.A. system and talked into it. "SG-1 and General O'Neill to the gateroom." He knew they would want to know any findings the Tok'ra had, as soon as possible. SG-1 had been waiting eagerly for news and for the return of Sam's body so she could be given a burial. O'Neill was staying here on base until that as well.

* * *

Down in the gateroom. Landry arrived only moments before SG-1 and O'Neill came running. Anise and the other Tok'ra bowed their heads in respect for Sam's friends and colleagues.

"Hello." She turned to Landry. "I have some important findings - I would like it if you could call for a briefing?"

"Of course. Follow me."

A short while later Anise/Freya, Landry, SG-1, O'Neill, and Dr. Lam was sitting around the table in one of the larger briefing rooms.

"All right. You had some information?" Landry said, looking at Anise.

"Yes. While examining Colonel Carter I learned several things. First, the changes to the brain had been done in exactly the same way as they had for Martouf, and I believe I will now be able to scan for them directly in individuals."

"That's great! It means you'll be able to detect if someone is a zatarc?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, and with the new Asgard technology we have received from you it should be relatively simple to make a device which can be used to scan for the changes. It would then be merely a matter of making a quick scan and the result would be immediately available."

"Are the changes reversible?" Teal'c said.

Anise was quiet for a moment. "Yes...and no. It should be possible to remove the programming in the same way as I originally suggested, but most likely not without a small amount of damage to the brain. The person would hopefully only loose the memories from maybe a few days, especially using Asgard technology. However, I found something else..."

"What? Out with it!" O'Neill said impatiently.

"Do you know which Goa'uld did this?" Daniel wondered.

"No, but I do know approximately _when_ it happened. Colonel Carter was made a zatarc somewhat over 5 years ago."

"5 _years_ ago! But they can't have foreseen us resigning the treaty _now_!" Daniel exclaimed.

"No. I believe the intention was to have her kill Per'sus during a normal visit to the Tok'ra tunnels. During that time he lived in the same base as Selmak, so it would not have been surprising if Colonel Carter had met him. However, the Tau'ri-Tok'ra alliance started becoming weak at that point and for the next several years there were few visits from the SGC to the Tok'ra. The Colonel had no opportunity to carry out her programming and it went unnoticed until now."

"How do you know that's when she was brainwashed and not later?" O'Neill wanted to know.

"Because I learned one more thing which I would not have thought to check for, had the higher precision of the Asgard technology not made it immediately obvious. Colonel Carter was not _actually_ her."

"_What!_" Everyone almost yelled.

"That is a matter of definition, of course. What I mean is that the person I examined was a _clone_. I was able to determine approximately when the clone had been made, thus giving me an approximate date for when Colonel Carter became a zatarc. I also examined the DNA samples we had preserved which were taken from Martouf and Lantash, as well as from the other Tok'ra who were zatarcs. They were _all_ clones. Both hosts and symbiotes." She turned to Dr. Lam. "If you have samples from those of your personnel which were brainwashed, then I suggest we examine those as well, but I feel certain we will find them to have been clones as well."

Dr. Lam nodded. "I think we have that, yes. We can look at them together after this meeting."

"You're sure of this?" Landry wanted to know.

"Yes, absolutely." Anise said. "Which also explains another issue; after having examined Colonel Carter...her clone at any rate...as well, I understood that the zatarc programming could not have been done quickly, nor easily. The simplest way to do it without the person knowing of it would have been to take a cell sample for making a clone, and a copy of that person's consciousness. I know you have encountered races able to do this, and the Asgard of course has the capabilities. It is thus not impossible that some Goa'uld has acquired this technology. He or she would then have made the clone, installed the consciousness and the _already altered _memories as well as the pre-programming. The zatarc could then be kept in stasis until such a time as a target was found. All that needed to be done would be to put that extra piece of information into the zatarcs and then release them - after capturing the original. The clone could then be released instead and none would be the wiser, as that person to everyone else would not have been missing."

"Ingenious!" Daniel said.

"Yeah..." O'Neill nodded.

"Wait...how would they get the cell sample? And the copy of the person's consciousness?" Vala wondered.

"The cell sample would be very easy to get - perhaps the person was wounded and there were some blood to pick up...you have all been captured many times. One of those times must have been either by the one responsible for the zatarc-clones, or someone who worked with them. The copy of their consciousness and memories could have been made at the same time, as it can be done at a small distance and does not take long to complete." Dr. Lam explained. 

"OK. So it may actually have happened this way. So what? The clones were all we had and they are dead now. Or do you suggest that the originals are alive out there somewhere?" Daniel said.

"They may be dead - or all or some of them could be alive. We have no way of knowing. At least we now have an easy way to check for other zatarcs." Anise said.

"General..." Cam looked at Landry. "If Sam could be alive out there, then we need to find her. At least let us try to find out."

"You don't even know were to begin..."

"No, but I agree. We need to try." O'Neill said.

* * *

After some further discussion it was decided to send SG-1 out to look for Sam. O'Neill would be in charge of coordinating the mission, but would not actually go with them most of the times. Dr. Lam and Anise/Freya had examined the DNA samples stored from the other SGC personnel which had been zatarcs. They had found out that all of them had been clones. This meant there was a hope of finding more than just Sam alive - perhaps all who were thought to have died because of this. Of course, it was just as likely that the Goa'uld who was responsible had simply killed them, having no more use for them.

* * *

The Tok'ra had compiled a list of all those Goa'uld that they knew of, which had been in power as early as maybe 8 years ago and as late as about 5 years ago. That would likely include the times that zatarcs was known to have been created. They further included a list of all that _may_ have had access to such technology as was needed - who had been in contact with one of the races SG-1 had met who were known to be able to transfer consciousness - and who might have had cloning technology. It turned out the Tok'ra knew of an Asgard who had been captured, tortured, and killed repeatedly, almost 9 years ago. The Asgard had been unable to send someone to rescue him and the Tok'ra - knowing the danger if a Goa'uld got Asgard technology - had attempted to free him. They had arrived to find the Asgard nearly dead from the torture, but had managed to get him away from the Goa'uld. The Asgard had soon after arrived to pick him up and to transfer his consciousness into a new body. It was unknown what information the Goa'uld had gotten out of the Asgard before this, as he had been delirious from the ordeal and later did not remember much of it. The Goa'uld who had captured this Asgard was at the top of the list of suspects. Her name was Hera, and she was a minor Goa'uld which the Tok'ra did not usually bother much with. They _did_ know that she had been killed nearly 5 years ago, when her Jaffa rebelled, so if she was the one responsible they could be reasonably safe from anyone else being turned into a zatarc.

It was agreed that the best bet to find out what had happened to their people would be to go to Hera's main planet and see what they could learn.

* * *

It was early morning on the planet when they arrived. Looking about they saw a well-used path leading from the stargate towards a village with a fortress in the distance. There were some shrubbery around, but otherwise no vegetation. They could hear a few birds sing, and everything appeared to be peaceful. They started walking towards the buildings and arrived in the outskirts of the village after maybe 20-30 minutes. The streets bustled with life and they had no problems finding someone to ask about the place. The man they talked to explained to them that they had been slaves of Hera, but that their god turned out to be a false god and had been killed by her Jaffa. That had happened almost 5 years ago. Not long after that the Jaffa had left to join the free Jaffa and the humans were now alone on this world. Which they were quite happy about.

He knew nothing of any prisoners that may have been on the castle, so they walked on and talked to a number of people. They finally learned that any prisoners that Hera had had, were usually killed shortly after being captured. Unhappy and feeling down SG-1 decided to search the palace anyway. There might be some information about the fate of their people, if indeed Hera had been the one to make them zatarcs.

They spent a couple of hours searching the place, but there was almost nothing left. The Jaffa had done a thorough job of plundering the place. What they couldn't take with them they had destroyed completely. There was nothing whatsoever to be learned there.

As they were on their way through the village to return to the stargate, a man came up to them.

"You were interested in the fates of Hera's prisoners?"

"Yes. Do you know anything?" Daniel felt himself hope against reason. Maybe, just maybe...

"You have probably been told that she killed everyone soon after capturing them. That is so...however, a few, which she thought might prove useful later, were not killed. They were sent away instead - to the other place."

"_The other place_? What is that? And when was that?"

"From time to time...as far as I know she have done so for centuries, if not longer. What we call 'the other place'...it is the other world which circles our Sun. Locked in orbit together with this. If you stay another hour or so it will rise in the sky. They say it is much like this world, but no one know for certain as there is no way for us to go there. Hera sent people there with small one-way transports...descent pods I think they were called. Those who go there have no way to return, as there is no chappa'ai there. Sometimes villagers are sent there if they displease Hera, but most here does not know of it."

"Thank you. It is certainly worth checking out." Cam said.

When the man had left they decided to report to SGC and ask for a ship to take them to the neighboring world - perhaps they would be lucky and find their people there?

* * *

SG-1 had been back at the SGC for a couple of days before their mission could be continued. Their idea had been approved and the USS _Daedalus_ had been called to assist. When they were beamed aboard they found that O'Neill was already there, waiting for them.

"Hi, Jack! Didn't expect you to join us on the mission?" Daniel smiled at the older man.

"Yeah, well...can't let you have all the fun. Besides, if you do find Carter and the other of our people I want to be there and see their faces."

"I can understand that."

The trip to Hera's planetary system was not long and soon they were orbiting the twin world of the one they had visited before.

"OK. We have detected a settlement down there, with maybe 100 people. Clearly Hera has been sending fairly many here over the years. Let's hope out people are among them. We'll beam down at the outskirts of that village, to avoid being seen and be able to check them out a little first." O'Neill announced.

* * *

SG-1 together with O'Neill materialized down on the planet. Looking around they saw a small group of trees which kept them out of sight of the nearest houses. They could hear sounds of people working and children playing from the village. They were just deciding on what to do when from between the trees a small girl, maybe 3 or 4 years old, came walking towards them. She approached a little apprehensively, but when they smiled at her she came nearer. She had very blue eyes and golden hair. She looked curiously at them for a moment, then seemed to make a decision.

"Hello...Daniel Jackson, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c..." she looked at the others, not recognizing Vala and Cam, "...and you two as well. Welcome to our village."

They just stared at her for a moment. Daniel woke up from the surprise first.

"Ehm...how do you know our names?"

* * *

About 5 years ago.

"Hurry! A pod has just fallen from the sky. Hera is sending someone else here!" A man named Tle'vek called to everyone that heard him.

People quickly followed and they ran to the place were the descent pod had hit. Moments later the door in it opened and a person crawled out. One of the people in the crowd let out a gasp.

"Samantha...!"

Sam groggily looked up, still shaken from the journey. "Martouf!" She must be dreaming. "But you're dead - _I_ must be dead..."

"You are quite alive." Martouf smiled at her, as he kneeled down beside her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He gently helped her stand up. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine." She smiled. "I don't understand how this can be - but I don't care. I have missed you so much." She suddenly threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Martouf smiled happily and returned the hug. The others looked on, smiling as well. They had almost given up all hope of ever seeing friends and loved ones again. This, that one of them had a friend show up gave them hope. They were very happy for them.

"Come, Samantha. I will take you to the village."

Sam nodded, still too dazed from everything to answer.

They walked together to the houses, everyone following. When they had arrived in the village, Martouf took her to the largest house which served as a sort of combined town hall and place to hold parties. Everyone was always taken there at first.

"What _is_ this place?" Sam wondered, as she watched many people arrive and start to put up lamps and bring food.

"Your new home. We call this place Kresh'taa A'roush." He gave her a crooked smile. "It is Goa'uld - it means 'Village of the Condemned'. Not so beautiful, perhaps, but quite aptly named - don't you think? I believe they just call it 'The Other Place' on the main planet, locked in orbit with this."

"I guess...everyone here have been sent by Hera?"

"Yes. Them - or their ancestors. Hera has sent people here for more than a millennia. This is not even the only village any more, though it is the original one - close to where people land."

"How many live on this world?"

"I don't know precisely - maybe 5000."

"5000!" Sam gasped. "Are there no way off this place?"

"No. There are no chaapa'ai and no ships. We are some who work on building the technology to one day make a ship that can take us away from here, but I doubt it will be in my time. We are still many centuries away from it. The problem is that many of those who are born here have no real wish to leave." He shrugged. "At least Lantash and the other Tok'ra will get a chance to escape one day, if this works." 

Sam nodded. "Wait - there are other Tok'ra here?"

"Yes. Three besides me. You are also not the first Tau'ri - Major Graham and Lieutenant Astor are here as well."

Sam suddenly realised something. "They were all zatarcs - as were you. I had to kill you."

"Zatarcs? _Brainwashed assassins_? What do you mean? You _killed_ me?"

Sam shook her head. "It is a long story - and it was obviously not the same ones who are here. The question is whether they..._we_, I guess, are the real ones or if the zatarcs were."

"There is no way to know that for sure," Lantash said, having taken over command. "However, since they died as..._zatarcs_, my guess is _they_ were the copies. The idea distresses Martouf, though, and I am not happy about it as well."

"I will tell you everything, as far as I know it, but right now a whole bunch of people are coming over here."

It turned out they had finished preparing the welcome dinner for Sam. She spent the evening celebrating with them, even though she did not really feel like celebrating being captured on a primitive planet. Of course, there was one good thing - Martouf was here! It got very late before the party was over.

* * *

Next morning Sam woke up in a foreign place. She did not remember going to bed, nor that she had undressed. She looked around the room. It was clean, with white-washed walls. The bed was nice - and quite large, but the linen was made of a coarse material. She suddenly remembered where she was. She looked around for her clothing, but couldn't see it anywhere. Just as she was about to wrap a blanket around her and go looking for it, Martouf showed up, carrying a bundle of clothing.

"Good morning, Samantha. I hope you slept well?"

"Eh, yes..." she blushed. "Um, why am I naked?"

"Your clothing was dirty and soiled. You must have worn it for quite some time - and have been tortured while wearing it. I removed it so it could be cleaned." He looked at her with concern. "You passed out from exhaustion during the celebrations yesterday. How long has it been since you were permitted a full nights sleep?"

"Hera kept having her guards poking at me - hoping to break me, I guess. And she did have a nasty tendency of sending for me - for new torture sessions - at any time of the day or night. Oh, well. That's how it is - I'm sure you know."

"Yes. Unfortunately."

Sam moved a little more, noticing there was no pain from the wounds on her shoulders. "You have healed me?"

"Yes. We have one healing device here in the village, which someone managed to bring with them several years ago. I used it on you." He put down the bundle of clothing, as well as a small bag. "Here are clean clothing, as well as a towel and some soap. There is a small lake outside - I assume you wish to bathe. Just follow the stream maybe 15 meters, past the group of tall trees."

"Thanks." Sam smiled at him.

Martouf left and Sam climbed out of the bed and grabbed the stuff he had brought. She felt a little foolish to be shy at her nakedness - it was obvious he had already seen her unclothed. She hurried outside, having wrapped the towel around her.

She quickly found the small lake. Testing it with the top of her toes, she noticed the water was pleasant and not cold. She glanced around, and seeing no one, she dropped the towel and grabbed the soap before she walked out into the water.

* * *

After a bath and now wearing clean clothes, Sam felt much better than she had in the nearly one week since Hera had captured her. She walked back to the small cottage that she had been sleeping in. She wondered idly if it was a guest house or if it was perhaps Martouf's?  
   
Back in the house, Sam immediately smelled the pleasant smell of fresh bread, and something else, sweet.

"Hello, Samantha. Did you have a pleasant bath?" Martouf smiled at her. The local clothing looked good on her. She was wearing a blue dress decorated along the hem with yellow and white flowers. "I have made some breakfast for you."

"Thanks, I'm starving." She sat down, as did Martouf. She looked at the table. There were fresh baked bread, some sort of cheese and butter, and two kinds of jam. There was also a pot of some sort of hot drink.

"I am sorry, but we do not have anything resembling coffee. I am aware how fond you are of that particular drink. However, we do have a type of sweet herb tea which is pleasant. You should try it."

"I will." Sam said, not normally being fond of herb tea. However, she would try it, since Martouf had gone to the trouble of making it. She poured a cup of it and took at sip. It was surprisingly delicious. "Wow, it tastes good..._great_, even!"

"Thank you." Martouf sliced some of the bread and handed her a few slices. "Lantash has baked the bread - I hope you will like it. We do not have the same kinds of grain here as we are used to, and the bread is not as white as what I have seen you eating..." He apologized.

"I'm sure it's fine. Don't worry about it!" Sam smiled. "How come you have butter and cheese? They didn't get to bring any animals here, did they?"

"No, but there are many local animals - and plants - which are similar to what are farmed on most planets. They are not quite as tame, but nearly so, given the number of generations people have lived here and have relied on agriculture. There are also many wild fruits and berries, which can be sweetened by honey. You will be amazed at what they have accomplished here over the generations."

Sam nodded, happy that it was not completely primitive, but still sad to have been stranded here. At least Martouf and Lantash were here with her. She took one of the bread slices and buttered it before tasting it.

"Mmm, this is delicious! Lantash is a great baker!" Sam quickly wolfed down the rest of the slice.

Martouf gave Lantash control, and he looked extremely happy.

"It pleases me greatly, Samantha." He gave her a broad smile and began eating as well.

They spent almost an hour eating breakfast and chatting about everything that had happened since they had last seen each other. Sam learned that since Martouf had a relatively large house - which he had actually built himself - and since he knew her from before, she had been placed with him. She was surprised to realise that she didn't really mind - actually she was secretly happy to spend more time with him and even share his house. There were a living room, a small kitchen, and two rooms which could be used as bedrooms. Outside he had a place to store food underground, so it would store better. Most of the population on the planet were farmers or hunters, but Martouf and Lantash worked as a combination teacher and scientist. His knowledge was much prized. He taught many of the children and when he didn't do that, he helped making technology which could make life easier for people on the planet, helping them advance, and one day again join the space-faring peoples. The Tok'ra symbiotes were in no way held responsible for what the Goa'uld had done - and were considered valued members of the society. This was a great relief, as it would have been very sad to have them live in secret the whole time - and one day they would need new hosts as well.

Sam soon found herself working similar jobs as Martouf and Lantash, which was very good. There were only a handful of people with the needed knowledge and many more were actually needed. The current project was to build irrigation from the mountains, so that there would not be problems getting water during the dry period which approached. A mill had long since been built, as several other small things, which could be fashioned with what they had. The local black smith was a Tok'ra, and had managed to build up a small production of the simpler things and technologies, such as wood-fired iron ovens and stoves, various utensils,  and other stuff that helped in the daily life. In many ways they were already at a point similar to Earth in the 18th century, despite having had to start from scratch in every way.

* * *

A couple of months later. Sam had gotten used to the life on the planet, and no longer thought of Stargate Command and Earth the whole time. She had become very good friends with many of the people there - both those from SGC and from the Tok'ra, but also many of the others. Most importantly, she no longer felt a little awkward around Martouf and Lantash, because now she knew them herself, and considered them her closest friends. Indeed, their relationship was become very close, and they spent most of their free time together, wandering the nearby forests and even venturing up into the mountains.

The irrigation system had been finished, which was a good thing since the dry season had started. They had constructed it so that an aqueduct brought the water down from the mountains, and it could then be divided out between irrigation for the fields and water for bathing, drinking, cooking, and cleaning.

It was early morning and it already looked to become a nice day. Martouf suggested they pack a picnic basket and go for a long walk to celebrate the completion of the big water project, and finally take a break. There would be a celebration late in the evening, with food and drink and dancing. This they would return home for, of course, but there was time for a trip to the nearest of the mountain tops. It was not much more than a tall hill, but it was peaceful and there was beautiful plants and almost tame rabbits to look at.

Sam did not have to consider it for long, and quickly got ready, dressing in the blue dress she knew Martouf and Lantash liked. Meanwhile, they packed a picnic basket with food and water - and also some of the local wine. They also decided to bring a blanket to sit on, as the ground could be a little moist up where they were going.

They slowly walked along the path to the mountains. The weather was really nice, and it was quite warm. It would be pleasant higher up where there was a little wind. Sam could not remember feeling happier and more relaxed than she did right now. The sun was shining warmly, and the birds were singing around them. She talked happily with Martouf and sometimes Lantash about this and that. They were not very talkative today, seeming to have something on their minds, but Sam barely noticed.

It took them almost 3 hours to reach the top of the small mountain. Martouf found a spot partly in the shadow from a small tree and spread out the blanket on the ground. After taking out the food and drink, they sat down beside each other and began to share what they had brought.

After the food was gone, they were slowly sipping the local, sweet fruit wine. It was not really that strong, but after a long walk Sam was quite easily affected by it. She was feeling very happy and content and giggled easily - not at all how she usually pictured herself.

After some prodding from Lantash, Martouf slid a little closer to Sam and put an arm loosely around her shoulders. She either didn't notice or didn't mind, so he kept it there, leaning a little more towards her. He put his glass down and reached for the bottle, puring some for her and then for himself. He then picked up the glass and was about to drink from it, when Sam held her own glass out to him, giggling a little. He smiled and drank from her glass, at the same time trying to hold his glass so she could drink. They managed, but almost spilled, as they were both a little drunk. Feeling giddy, Sam put her glass down on the ground beside the blanket and then quickly closed the distance between them, kissing him chastely on the cheek. She smiled, then blushed at what she had just done. She was about to apologize when Martouf's eyes flashed and Lantash took over control. He gave her a mischievous grin before he quickly put his glass down and pulled her close, capturing her lips with his own.

Sam was surprised at first, mostly by her own reaction. After a moments hesitation she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. As soon as Lantash was certain she was willing to do this, he allowed his tongue to skim briefly over her lips, then push against them. Sam parted her lips a little, granting him entry. As the kiss deepened, Sam felt her head spin a little, whether from the kiss, the lack of oxygen, or the wine, she didn't now. When they finally let go of each other, Sam found to her surprise that she had at some point put her arms around him as well.

While Sam watched, Martouf took over control. Looking up, he smiled shyly at her, though the look in his eyes were anything but shy. He gently caressed her cheek with his right hand.

"My beautiful Samantha..." He swooped in and gave her a quick kiss. He was quiet for a moment, wanting to say something, but not certain how. "We...that is, Lantash and I...we have become very fond of you. More than that...we..." he looked down, unsure. Sam would wait almost a minute before Lantash took over, deciding to help Martouf say what needed to be said.

"Samantha..." he suddenly felt unsure himself. What if she did not love them? Maybe it was just the wine and the moment that had made her give in to their kisses? Deciding he needed to go through with this, needed to know how she felt about them, he continued. "Samantha. As Martouf was saying, he and I are very fond of you. You being here has made our life worthwhile again. We...we _love_ you - have done for quite some time...our only hope is that you could feel for us as well, though we realize..."

Sam put her fingers to his mouth, stopping the stream of words. "Shhh...it's all right. Don't worry. I love you too - both of you. I think I have for a long time, but I have not admitted it to myself before - and I did not dare hope you could feel the same for me." She smiled, happily. She then gave him a kiss, and gently caressed his cheek before she blushed a little.

Martouf had apparently taken over again, because it was him speaking. "We have something for you...something we would be very happy if you would wear for us." he searched his pocket and produced a necklace. It consisted of a leather string on which hung a relatively large, polished blue-green stone, with small black lines in it, some of them coming together in such away as appearing to form a heart. "We found this about a year ago, while wandering in the mountains. We were missing you very much and when we found it we thought we would very much like to give it to you." He smiled a little shyly at her.

"It is very pretty." She suddenly felt tears in her eyes. They had thought of her then? She was very happy that she was now together with them here. "I would be honoured to wear that, thank you." She smiled.

Martouf tied the necklace around her neck. "It looks good on you - the blue in your eyes are enhancing the blue in the stone."

Sam threw her arms around him, and kissed him passionately. It did not take him long to react and return her kisses. As they kissed, his right hand slowly found its way to Sam's thigh and began pushing up her dress, while his other hand fondled her back. Sam moaned into his mouth and began touching him everywhere.

The hand Martouf had on her back, unbuttoned her dress. His other hand could now easily pull up the dress and get to caress her skin. Sam decided she wanted to touch him directly as well, and her hand began to work on unbuckling his belt. It did not take long, and she then open his shirt and could now touch his chest. The skin was warm and smooth under her fingers and she wanted him even more than before.

Martouf's hand had slid over her flat stomach and up to cup a breast. The other hand began to touch her between her legs, feeling the moisture there. He leaned in and began to kiss her neck and then her throat. Finally, being unhappy with not being able to touch her everywhere, he pulled her dress off completely. Sam blushed, but did not complain, reciprocating by pushing his shirt off as well.

Sam was now only wearing her panties and her bra. It was a good thing it was a warm day! Martouf quickly unbuttoned his pants and wiggled out of them before he pushed Sam down on the blanket. He continued fondling her breasts with one hand, the other pulling her panties down and finding her wet folds. Sam whimpered a little when his thumb found her clit and gently began to rub it. She arched her back up towards him, suddenly feeling desperate for him. She needed him inside her. Now!

"Martouf..." She found the hardness between his legs and began stroking it. "Please...I would like to..."

"Yes, my Samantha. I wish to mate as well." He pulled the panties off her, then went to work on the bra. Its fastenings confused him, and Sam unclasped it for him, too impatient to want to wait for him to figure it out on his own.

Getting out of his own underpants took a mere seconds and then they were both completely naked. He lay down on top of her, gently pressing a knee between her legs. She immediately spread them, giving him access. He dipped a finger inside her to test that she was indeed wet enough. He added another as she moaned under him. Then, unable to wait any longer, he gently pushed into her, first with just the tip. It had been a long time since Sam had been with any men, and he was quite large, so it felt tight at first. However, Sam was very aroused and wanted him very much, so it did not take long before she wrapped her legs around him and pulled at him, wanting him deeper.

Smiling, he happily complied. He began a slow, deliberate rhythm. Sam thrust up towards him, trying to get him to move faster. Suddenly, Martouf's eyes glowed, signifying Lantash having taken over. He smiling a bit naughtily at her, then leaned down for a kiss. He then began thrusting, at a faster pace than Martouf had before. Sam gasped. She was very close to coming and pushed furiously up towards him, grinding herself against him with every thrust up.

Lantash soon groaned and he closed his eyes, and expression of bliss on his face. He would not be able to hold out for much longer. The feeling and image of their beloved, wet and wanton under them, was very arousing.

He began plunging into her, hard and fast, and it did not take long before he exploded, deep inside her. He yelled something in Goa'uld that Sam only faintly noted, as she too came hard, spasming against him.

They lay entangled for some time until their breathing began to return to normal. Martouf, who had again taken over, then kissed Sam gently and lovingly. She returned the kiss, feeling satisfied and happier than she could remember feeling in a very long time.

They stayed up there on the mountain top, until late afternoon, before they slowly walked back to the village. They were in no hurry, wanting to enjoy each others company without the interruption from anyone else. When they finally reached the village, it was early evening and the party had just begun. They went back to their hut and freshened up a bit before joining the others at the celebration.

Their friends quickly saw that something between them were different and the party ended up doubling as a sort of engagement party for Sam and Martouf/Lantash.

* * *

Back in the present.

The members of SG-1, as well as O'Neill, had barely had time to recover from the shock of being met by a small girl that knew their names, when they were in for an even bigger shock.

"She knows your names because she has my genetic memory."

They looked in the direction of the Goa'uld-sounding voice, only to see - Lantash!

"OK - that I _hadn't_ expected!" O'Neill said, gaping at the other man.

The little girl ran to Lantash, smiling happily. "Daddy!"

He kneeled down and gave the kid a hug. "Run home and get mom and your baby brother, sweetie. I'll talk to our guests."

The girl hurried home, happy to have an important task to do. Lantash rose and turned to the visitors, bowing his head and giving Martouf control.

"Hello. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill - and your two friends. You are most welcome, though unless you were transported down from a ship you have brought, I fear you are as trapped here as the rest of us."

"Ah, well we're not trapped. We've brought a ship. Everyone that want to can get off this rock. Is Carter here?"

"Yes, Samantha is here. As for people wanting to leave? Myself, and a few others who arrived relatively recently will want to come, but many of the inhabitants are born here and this is the only place they know. I doubt many of them will want to leave."

They spoke for a little while, SG-1 starting to recover from their shocks, before they saw Sam coming towards them on the path. With her was the little girl, and she was carrying a small child as well.

Martouf turned towards her. "Samantha." He smiled, pulling her in for a kiss when she reached him, then patted both of the children fondly. "As you can see, Samantha is indeed here. She is my mate, and the wonderful mother of my two children."

O'Neill did not exactly look pleased, but he was happy to see his second in command again, as were the others. They all greated each other happily. Cam and Vala greeted her as well, since they had worked with her for quite some time - however, since it was really the clone-Sam they had worked with, the real one did not recognize them, which they found both odd and sad. They looked forward to learning to know her again, though.

* * *

Aside from Sam, Martouf/Lantash, and their children, only 15 others wanted to leave. They were all Tok'ra or Tau'ri - or in a few cases, people who had been brought here in the last few years and had families to return to. Everyone else eventually decided to stay. It was decided to set up communication and trade with them, though, so they would no longer be isolated and they would be able to leave the planet if they wanted to.

Martouf/Lantash rejoined the Tok'ra upon their return. The Tok'ra needed them, and that was were they belonged. Sam had long since decided that she would become a host if the opportunity showed itself, since she wanted to live with Martouf and Lantash longer, now when they through luck had found each other. Since there were few Goa'uld left in the galaxy, at least more than minor ones, it would be safe enough for them to raise their family in the Tok'ra tunnels.


End file.
